The Act
by Kyshin
Summary: I begin to run far far away. I don't know where I am going, but I won't stop until I can escape from all of this. I know she won't follow me. Cynthia never did.read full summary inside!


**THE ACT**

**A/n: Yep, another new story. This one is kinda different though (still very depressing but gets happier as time progresses). **

**Summary: "I'm fine. Everything is just fine." "Are you sure?" I don't answer. I look down at my blood and dirt encrusted sneakers. "Atem? Are you sure you're ok?" I bolt. I run far far away. I don't even have a clue of where I am going, but I won't stop until I get there. Not Until I can escape from all of this. "Please Come Back!" Never! I know she won't follow me. I mean, what makes her any different from Cynthia? Suddenly, I trip and feel myself falling. Something catches me. I look up…and it's her. "I made a promise Atem. And I'm not going to break it. Not now and not ever…"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**Chapter 1: Sharks and Turtles**

It's almost been a week now…

"_I don't love you!"_

Two weeks.

"_Maybe we should see other people?"_

Three weeks.

"_I love you so much, Atemu."_ And she smiles…three weeks ago.

Yeah. That's what I like to remember about her. Her cute smile. Her beautiful raven hair. Her vibrant chocolate eyes. _"I hate you!"_ It's almost been a week now and once again, I am thinking of her. But it is over. We're over. I guess she got bored with me but I wasn't playing a game. I was truly in love…I think. But, it doesn't matter anymore. All things must come to an end and love is no exception. I still can't understand how this could happen, though. Did everything she tell me mean nothing? Was it all just a meaningless lie? Yeah. I guess it was. I guess it was…

"Please your homework to the front." Miss Karoll walks over to my desk and instantly, I raise my head. "Do you feel sick, Atem? Your head has been down for quite a while now." I shake my head. She feels my forehead. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" I shake my head again. "Well, do you have your homework?" My stomach does a flip flop.

"No…" I say in a very small voice. "No, I don't…"

She gasps slightly and then frowns. "Talk to me Atem." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Something is wrong. This just isn't like you." By 'this' I know she means the homework. I never not do assignments. Never…"Is something going on at home?" She glances over at Yugi then back at me.

"No, Miss Karoll. I can assure you that I am fine. Everything is fine." The bell rings and I stand. "I'll see you Monday. Goodbye." But Miss Karoll stops me from leaving.

"Please talk to me, Atemu. I want to help you."

"You can't." I say looking her straight in the eye.

"Why not?" Her gaze is broken and uneasy. Her eyes sad with concern.

"Because there is nothing wrong." I fake a smile. I am so good at doing that. I put my hand on the doorknob and begin to turn it. "Don't worry Miss Karoll. I'm ok. This I promise."

"Do you promise to tell me when you are not ok?"

I look back at her and smile. A real bright smile this time. "Thank you, I will." And I leave the room. I guess I can trust some people. The keyword here is 'some'…

"Hey Yami-Err-Atem! Howz it goin' buddy?" Joey grinned widely. "I got us a great movie for tonight! 'Tardy Girls and Their Punishments'! It's gonna be sweet!" I roll my eyes and smirk. I know the movie he rented; the dirty, perverted and totally pornographic type that you have to fake an I.D. to get. I usually give him and Yugi a lecture on how wrong they are, but I don't think I'll protest tonight. "You, me, Yugi and Tristan! Just us guys with a guy movie!" He laughs and punches my shoulder.

"Grandpa is out of town," I say opening my locker. "We can watch it over at my house."

"Hi, Atem! Hay, Joey!" Yugi runs over to us with a girl beside him. "This is Sarah. I'm showing her around because she's new here."

"Hi Sarah." Joey shakes her hand. "Da' name's Wheeler. Joey Wheeler."

"Hello Joey." The girl smiles. She has ebony skin and a very slim build. She's tall and has eyes like a shiny new diamond. Sarah is beautiful. Cynthia was beautiful too…

"Hello Sarah. I'm Atemu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sarah giggles. It's probably because of my voice…"Same here." And she smiles again showing her teeth. Wow. They're really white. Everything about her seems so, so flawless. I wonder if she's into modeling or something. "Well, I better get going now. See you guys on Monday!" She waves as she runs. I smile. Seems like a nice girl to me…

"So Yuge, we watchin' our movie tonight?"

Yugi frowns. "Sorry guys, but I have a date with Tea tonight." He turns.

"Oh." Joey's face falls slightly. "A'ight. See ya Saturday or somethin' den'. Yugi nods and leaves with Tea who to me, seemed to appear out of no where. I sigh, look down at my book bag and carefully pick it up. It's heavy with books and papers so I just lazily sling it over my shoulder. For some odd reason, I have the urge to yawn…

"Let's go, Joey."

Joey nods and we down the hall and out of the prison called high school. I used to walk with her. Her name was Cynthia. She loved country music and square dancing. She loved the color pink and Labrador puppies with their cute wet little noses…And for a while, she used to love me…We would go to the movies together, the zoo, the mall, and even the aquarium. She thought the turtles were hideous and scary, but not the sharks however. No. She said they were perfect and beautiful…like me…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
